Prompting Diaster and Maybe Love
by Merlock-Gurl
Summary: Inspired by some of the prompts floating around on the internet.  Varies from romance to friendship to angst, and tells the story of what happens when Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur come to our world. NO SLASH
1. You've Got Two Choices

_**You've got two choices.**_

_Either you choose him._

_Or you choose me._

Mattie looked at the text message and felt her stomach drop.

She wished she could just text back that she had chosen, that he could go back to his life before of sleeping with whatever pretty face he could find.

But that was before he had kissed her.

She bit her nails nervously as she waited by the side of the building. Gwaine had set up for her and Merlin to meet up there, so that they could finally confess their feelings for each other without worry of stares and whisperings.

"True Love is a tad late," Gwaine said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

She just looked at him nervously and went back to biting her nails.

"Calm down Mattil," Gwaine said quietly at first. "He'll show up."

She had practically her whole hand in her mouth when Gwaine grabbed her wrist and plucked it out of her mouth, laughing.

"I think Merlin wants a girlfriend with a hand."

She smiled a small smile.

"Look, are you really this nervous?"

She looked up at him and murmured, "Terrified."

And she looked so nervous, so on edge, that Gwaine didn't even think when he pressed his lips against her own.

He had meant it as a friendly gesture to get her to calm down long enough to actually breathe.

Instead, he found himself kissing her forcefully, emotions he did not even know he had spilling out of him with the kiss. He expected her to shove him away and run off to her Prince Charming. Leave him to deal with these new feelings.

Except she didn't. She kissed him back with just as much force. He barely thought as he began to lift her dress, only to hear a horrified gasp.

They broke apart, and found themselves looking at Arthur, who looked...horrified? Disgusted? Angry? All they knew was, this could never get back to Merlin.

It would break his heart.


	2. It's Not Real

**It's not real.**

What you two have...it's not real. It's not a relationship of love. It's a relationship of lust.

Mattil, he's only going to break your heart into a thousand pieces once he finds someone prettier and more willing than you. After all, he won't stay with a saint for too long. It's not in his nature.

And Gwaine. You've known from the beginning she's destined to be with Merlin. Yet you kissed her anyway. I thought that you may have possessed a soul. I now know this can never be true.

You two, do us all a favour.

Break up.

_Arthur Pendragon_


	3. Feelings That Will Never Change

_**"There are some feelings that will never change."**_

She should not have been surprised when they were summoned back into the world that they had so quickly left, yet she could not stop the tears falling from her eyes.

These three...they had become a part of her.

Arthur was like her over-protective brother - after the whole incident with Gwaine of course. It took him a while to forgive her for what had happened, but somewhere along the line, he had forgiven her. If he would ever forgive Gwaine was another story entirely.

Gwaine was at first her quick fling, before they both moved on to a caring friendship. He was practically her brother now as well.

And Merlin...oh Merlin.

He was her true love. He was the one who had held her when she revealed everything that had happened with Gwaine. Granted, he was furious at first, but he realized soon enough that what had happened...was in the past. They couldn't change it now.

Arthur was the first to step into the same pond, his stride confident. He disappeared into the water with a small whoosh.

Gwaine decided to cannonball into the water, yelling a quick "Bye!" before he was sucked under as well.

Merlin held her close as she sobbed.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she murmured into his shirt.

"So do I...but we both have our own destinies to fulfill," he replied, running a finger across her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Merlin...when you go back to your own world...will you still love me?" she asked between sniffs.

He pressed his lips against hers softly before pulling back.

"There are some feelings that will never change."

With that statement, he let go of her and strode into the water...never to be seen in her world again.


End file.
